The Rescue
by Ricochet
Summary: Jenson goes aboard the train to save Rico, but she has the choice of living or dieing with Dark Kat.


CHAPTER 8: THE RESCUE  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY, ACE AND ISIS  
EMAIL: ricochet8@hotmail.com or Riochet@email.msn.com  
  
Jenson had arrived at Enforcer Headquarters and went Major Biggs'   
office. Major Randy "Cosmo" Biggs was Jenson's best friend and he had access   
to the Enforcer choppers. Without even knocking, Jenson walked in. "Cosmo,   
I need your help.", he said as he walked up to Cosmo's desk.  
Cosmo was typing a file on his computer but turned his chair around   
to face Jenson. "What is it, Ace?", he asked as he looked up at Jenson.   
Jenson and Randy called each other by their nicknames. He noticed without   
even asking that there was something wrong, there was terror in Jenson's   
eyes.  
"I need you to give me a lift to a train where Dark Kat and Turmoil   
are on. I also need the backup.", said Jenson as he shut the door so no one   
else could hear what was going on and tell Feral.  
The major's eyes grew wide. "Dark Kat and Turmoil?!", he said   
practically yelling.  
"Shhh..", said Jenson. "I don't want Feral to know."  
"I don't think I can do that, Ace. How do you know that they are on   
the train?", said Cosmo. "I mean what if Feral finds out and puts me back   
down as a officer or something?"   
Cosmo, my sister is onboard that train!", said Ace now practically   
yelling at Cosmo. He had to reach through to Cosmo and make him understand.  
"Felicia?", asked Cosmo. He knew how much Felicia meant to Jenson   
and besides the fact that Cosmo has a crush on her. "Why is she onboard?"  
"Listen, it's a long story and I need to hurry up and rescue her.",   
said Ace.  
Cosmo got up from his chair and walked over to Jenson. "Well, why   
didn't you tell me that in the first place, buddy.", he said. "So where is   
the train?"  
"Well, I don't know. But I contacted Isis, Felicia's friend, on my   
cell phone on the way up here and she said that they were heading away from   
the city as far as possible.", said Jenson as he walked up to a map that was   
on Cosmo's wall. The map was of Megakat City, Selinda and the desert that   
was on the other side.   
Cosmo walked up beside Jenson. "Well, my best guess is the desert.  
It's remote and no one is practically around. But the train has to go to an   
inspection to get out of the city. There is a garrison of enforcers located   
there as well.", he said as he pointing to the desert part of the map.  
"Maybe Dark Kat isn't going to the desert.", Jenson said as he   
continued to study the map.  
"What do you mean, Ace?", asked Cosmo.  
"Well, maybe Dark Kat is looking like he is heading to the desert   
because that is the only spot that he is likely to go. But Dark Kat is   
smarter than that. He wants us to think that he is heading to the desert   
when he is really head the opposite direction.", said Jenson. He took his   
finger and traced back from the desert to the other side of Megakat City.   
"Selinda.", he said as he pointed his finger to Selinda.  
Cosmo smiled and looked at Ace. "How do you do it?"  
"I don't know.", said Jenson.  
"Let's just hope that you are right.", said Cosmo   
"Hey, I'm always right.", said Jenson proudly.  
"You think you're always right.", said Cosmo as he grinned and   
laughed.  
"Very funny. Just go get the chopper ready. I'll be up there in 5   
minutes.", said Ace.  
"Yes, sir!", said Cosmo as he saluted and then he left to go to the   
roof where the helicopters were.   
**********************************************************************  
Meanwhile, Ricochet had awaken up and found out that she was   
surrounded by Dark Kat, Turmoil and Hard Drive. But what surprised her was   
that they didn't tie her up or anything. She was just laying there in a   
corner of the train car. However, Hard Drive was aiming his gun at her.   
"Hey, Dark Kat! She's awake!", said Hard Drive.  
Dark Kat walked up beside Hard Drive. "Hello, my dear. Did you   
have good katnap?", he asked and then laughed. Ricochet just looked up at   
Dark Kat and growled. "Easy my dear, we will not harm you on one condition.",  
he said.  
"What condition is that?", asked Ricochet as Hard Drive made her   
stand up. He held onto her. Turmoil was now aiming her gun at Ricochet.  
"Well, you must be pretty good if you were able to get past my   
forces on this closed in area on your own.", said Dark Kat. Then he picked   
up Ricochet's gun from the table. "Also you have such an expensive gun. I   
was about not to consider this but then I noticed that you were not with the   
enforcers and neither with the SWAT Kats. So you must not like them if you   
have not join forces with them."  
"Well, maybe I like to work alone.", said Ricochet.  
"Yes, well you are working for the wrong side, Ricochet.", said Dark   
Kat as he approached her. He put his hand on her face. "You are a such a   
pretty she-kat to have to destroy that is why I am considering to keep you.",  
said Dark Kat. Ricochet jerked away. "I will let you live if you will join   
forces with me...us."  
Ricochet smiled and then said, "Such an interesting proposition.   
But I have heard of you and your alliances. I am dead either way so work   
alone, Dark Crud!", she said and kicked him in the knee.  
"Aargh!", said Dark Kat as he held his knee.  
Ricochet tried to make a run for it but Dark Kat grabbed her. "Hard   
Drive, open the door!!", he commanded and took her over to the train door.   
He stopped at the door while Hard Drive was trying to open it. He aimed his   
RC-P90 at her. "Night, night, honey."  
When the train door opened, right outside was Ace and Cosmo in an   
Enforcer Chopper. Cosmo was flying the chopper and Ace was sitting near the   
chopper's side door. Ace was aiming an AR33 Assault Rifle at Dark Kat.   
Dark Kat looked at Ace and smiled. Ace aimed his sights at Dark Kat.   
Ricochet quickly jumped on the outside of the train door and started to make   
her way away from Dark Kat. Ace fired at Dark Kat and Hard Drive but they   
jumped behind the door. Dark Kat aimed his RC-P90 at Ace and shot at Jenson,  
but Jenson quickly dodge the bullets. Before Dark Kat could pull away to   
take cover for Jenson's return fire, Jenson quickly shot at Dark Kat.   
"Aaahh.", said Dark Kat as he grabbed the arm that Jenson shot. He   
took cover behind the train door. Hard Drive grabbed the train door handle   
and shut it. Dark Kat changed his magazine in his RC-P90 and Hard Drive did   
the same with his Klobb.  
"Cosmo, bring the chopper closer.", said Jenson. Cosmo brought it   
closer to the train. When the chopper was good enough for him to jump onto   
the train, Jenson tossed Cosmo his Assault Rifle. "Cover me."  
"Good luck.", said Cosmo as he took the gun.   
Jenson held onto the edge of the door and jumped onto the train car   
that Ricochet was holding onto. He went over to the edge of the car. "Give   
me your hand.", he said as he held out his hand for Ricochet. Ricochet   
grabbed his hand and Jenson started to pull her up. Suddenly one of Dark   
Kat's Special Forces snuck up behind them. He aimed his D5K at them. Cosmo   
noticed the kat and shot him in the back. The kat fell off the train.   
"Thanks, Jenson.", said Ricochet after he helped her up. She walked   
over to the gun that kat dropped. "Well, this won't be as great as my gun   
but it will do." Jenson took out his Dostovei.   
*********************************************************************  
Turmoil knew that Dark Kat and Hard Drive would be beaten. "There's   
no way I am gonna to be captured with those fools.", she said as she started   
to make her way to the car that had their only way of escaping. The car   
contained a helicopter which was called Dark Kat's Fear Chopper. She knew   
that Dark Kat and Hard Drive were too busy trying to take care of the   
enforcer and the new vigilante so they would not notice that she was gone   
until it was too late. Turmoil got into the chopper and left.   
*********************************************************************  
Meanwhile, Jenson and Ricochet were trying to make their way to Dark   
Kat. But there were 3 of his special forces making their way. "Time to   
give those kats a haircut.", Cosmo said as he flew his chopper toward the   
kats. One of the kats was smart enough to see the chopper coming and hit   
the deck. "Crud! Get down!!!", he yelled. One of the special forces wasn't   
smart enough to know. He heard his comrade yell a warning and turned around   
to see what was wrong. But when he turned around, the last thing he was   
chopper blades. The chopper blades basically cut him right in half. He   
flew off of the train onto the ground. Jenson gave a thumbs up to Cosmo, he   
and Ricochet continued to make their way to Dark Kat.  
*********************************************************************  
Dark Kat and Hard Drive were shooting at Cosmo's chopper. Suddenly,   
Dark Kat hit the one of the stabilizer cables. Hard Drive shot Cosmo in the   
arm. "Aahh!", he said as he grasped his arm. The chopper started to smoke.   
There was a mountain up ahead with a tunnel for the train. Cosmo was heading   
right for the mountain! But he couldn't pull up!! "Come on!!!", he yelled at  
the chopper. "Lift, you!!" But he couldn't. The mountain was getting   
closer and closer, till he was practically touching it. Cosmo screamed and   
he covered his eyes when the chopper hit the mountain. It exploded on   
impact. Jenson saw this with horror. "COSMO!!!!", he yelled. "That's it.   
Sis, when we find Dark Crud and Hard Drive, they are dead!!!!"   
**********************************************************************  
"Hard Drive, go start up the Fear Chopper and find Turmoil.", said   
Dark Kat. Hard Drive went out of the car. Dark Kat noticed that Hard Drive   
was gone. He walked over to one of the boxes that he brought on board.   
"Come on out, beautiful." Dark Kat took a crowbar and opened the box.   
Inside was a bomb. He had brought the bomb aboard just in case something   
would go wrong. Dark Kat started to make the last touches and set the timer   
to 15 minutes. "I had really been expecting to use this if the SWAT Kats   
would show up. But these two are just as bad."  
Hard Drive went to the car that the Fear Chopper was supposed to be,   
but to his horror it was gone! "What the-?', he said. He ran back to where   
Dark Kat was.   
*********************************************************************  
When he reached Dark Kat, he was out of breath. "Dark Kat, we have   
a big problem. The Fear Chopper is gone!", he managed to say after he   
caught his breath.  
"Where's Turmoil?", asked Dark Kat.  
"She was supposed to.....", Hard Drive started.  
"Find her!!", Dark Kat yelled.   
"Put two and two together, Dark Kat. She double-crossed us.",   
stated Hard Drive.  
Dark Kat growled. He walked over to the bomb that he set, and set   
it down to 6 minutes instead of 15. Hard Drive saw Dark Kat do this and was   
shocked. He quickly ran over to the bomb and saw how far down Dark Kat had   
set the timer to. "What the heck are you doing?", he demanded.  
Dark Kat didn't answer but just looked up at him. He had an evil   
smile on his face. Hard Drive aimed his Klobb at Dark Kat. "Turn the bomb   
off.", ordered Hard Drive. "I am not ready to die, not for you!"  
Dark Kat pulled out his RC-P90. "Everyone dies, Hard Drive. I'm a   
good reason as any.", he said. He started to walk towards Hard Drive which   
may Hard Drive started to backup. "Come on.", Dark Kat taunted.  
***********************************************************************  
"Sis, stay here. I am going to distract them. Then I want you to   
disarm the bomb.", said Jenson. They were on top of the train car that Dark   
Kat and Hard Drive were on and heard everything that they were saying.   
"Be careful.", warned Ricochet.   
"Hey, it's me.", said Jenson as he smiled.  
"That's what I am afraid of.", said Ricochet and smiled too.  
Jenson opened the hatch that was on top of the train car and dropped   
inside the car that Dark Kat and Hard Drive were in. "So, we finally meet.",  
said Dark Kat as he looked at Jenson.  
Jenson aimed his Dostovei at Dark Kat. "Yeah. Nice to meet you,   
Dark Crud.", he replied.  
Hard Drive started up his surge coat. "You, enforcer, can not win   
against me. I am going to prove it to. Fry him, Hard Drive.", said Dark   
Kat.   
"My pleasure.", said Hard Drive as he jumped at Jenson but Jenson   
moved. The two started to fight with each other. Dark Kat laughed at this   
and left the car. He knew that Hard Drive would probably lose against   
Jenson but he didn't want to be around when this happened. He went over to   
about three train cars from the one that Hard Drive and Jenson were in.   
"Time to say good-bye.", he said as he unhooked the car from the rest. Now   
he would keep going toward the silo but Hard Drive, Jenson and Ricochet   
wouldn't.   
Ricochet had jumped into the car too that Jenson was in. She saw   
that Jenson was having no problem fighting Hard Drive and went over to the   
bomb. When she noticed that the bomb needed a code to disarm it, she said,   
"Aw, crud!"  
"What?", yelled Jenson as he punched Hard Drive.  
"The bomb needs a code to disarm it.", said Ricochet.  
Jenson picked up Hard Drive and held onto him. "Ok, Hard Drive,   
tell us the code to the bomb.", he said.  
"I-I don't know the code. Only Dark Kat knows it, he armed it.",   
said Hard Drive.  
"Ricochet, find Dark Kat.", ordered Jenson. "I'll take care of this   
lowlife."  
Ricochet walked up to the door and opened it. But to her horror the   
rest of the train was gone. "Jenson, we have a problem.", she said as she   
ran back over to him. "Dark Kat unhooked us. He's gone with the rest of   
the train!!"  
"WHAT?!", yelled Hard Drive.  
"I guess he decided to double-cross you and let you die.", said   
Jenson.  
Ricochet looked over at the timer of the bomb. "We only have 1   
minute left!!!!"  
"Well looks like we are about to join your friend.", Hard Drive   
sneered.  
Jenson growled and slammed Hard Drive against the train car's wall,   
knocking him out. "Let's get out of here.", said Jenson. Ricochet opened   
the train car doors. Jenson put Hard Drive over his back, he and Ricochet   
jumped out.   
Once they hit the ground, they got up and started to run away. The   
train car exploded; pieces of it were flying everywhere. Ricochet and   
Jenson shielded their eyes from the blast. When everything was calm again,   
Ricochet asked, "So what do we do now?"  
"Well, the missile base is probably 7 miles from here. If we hurry,   
we could get there before the enforcers arrive. I'll contact them to pick   
up Hard Drive and any of Dark Kat's men.", said Jenson as he took out his   
walkie talkie. "Lt. Feral come in, this Col. McFurry."  
********************************************************************  
Felina was working on paperwork when she heard Jenson's call come in.  
"This Lt. Feral go ahead, colonel.", she said when she picked up her walkie   
talkie.  
"I intercepted a train that was carrying Dark Kat, Hard Drive and   
Turmoil. I need for you and the enforcers to pick up Dark Kat's men and   
Hard Drive. Dark Kat and Turmoil escaped but I am going to pursue them.",   
said Jenson as he placed Hard Drive on the ground.  
"Okay. Where are you now and where are you heading?", asked Felina.  
"I am about 7 miles away from Selinda. I need for you to hurry up   
and picked these lowlifes up if you don't want your uncle to be angry for   
letting them to escape.", said Jenson.  
"Roger. Where are you heading?", Felina asked again.  
"Got to go.", said Jenson as he disconnected from her.  
**********************************************************************  
Jenson put up his walkie talkie and took off Hard Drive's surge   
coat. He tossed into one of the small fires that was made by the explosion.  
"Well, sis, let's go get Dark Crud.", said Jenson.  
"I thought you didn't want to help me get Dark Kat.", Ricochet   
inquired.  
"I wasn't. But when he killed Cosmo and was planning to kill you   
that was crossing the line.", said Jenson. "But enough talk. Let's get out   
of here before the enforcers get here."  
"Ok", said Ricochet as she smiled. "But what about him?" She   
pointed to Hard Drive.  
"He probably won't wake-up till the enforcers get here. I slammed   
him pretty hard against the wall.", said Jenson and smiled also.   
He and Ricochet started to run to the missile silo. They were just   
hoping that they would get there in time to stop Dark Kat.  
  
To be continued......  
  
By: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis  
  
  



End file.
